Kazoku no Kioku
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Kazoku no Kioku. The Memory of Family. Ini adalah cerita keluarga yang kau buat bersamanya. Husband!GoMChara x Reader/Chapter 1: A Shogi Player and a Novelist/Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Maafkan saya. Serius, maafkan saya. Bukannya lanjutin cerita sebelah malah buat multichapter yang baru. Tapi, semoga kalian suka ya~ Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba ketika lagi stress dapet nilai 70 di mata pelajaran IPA pas UCUN kemarin QuQ Oke, tanpa basa-basi, selamat membaca~**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Warning: **Typo, imajinasi kelewat batas, dan lain-lain~

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke isn't belong to me~ Fujimaki Tadatoshi -_sensei _does~!

**Summary: **_Kazoku no Kioku. The Memory of Family. _Ini adalah cerita keluarga yang kau buat bersamanya. Husband!GoMChara x Reader

* * *

**Kazoku no Kioku**

**Chapter 1: A Shogi Player and a Novelist (Akashi Seijuurou)**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bangun.. ini sudah pagi."

Kamu masih terlelap di kasurmu yang empuk itu. Masih belum mau membuka mata. Kamu masih terlalu lelah karena kamu sempat tidur larut malam mengerjakan ceritamu yang sampai sekarang masih belum selesai.

.

.

"Hei.. cepat bangun atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Kamu masih tidak mau kalah dengan suara lelaki yang membisikkan mu kata-kata untuk bangun, malahan kamu memutar badanmu dan membelakanginya. Keras kepala memang, tapi kau benar-benar masih ingin tidur.

.

.

.

"_How stubborn you are, my lovely."_

Tekanan di kasur bagian belakangmu hilang, menandakan kalau orang yang berada disana sudah pergi. Kamu sedikit tersenyum karena berhasil membuat orang itu menyerah dan meninggalkanmu sendiri tetap tidur.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya, kau kalah dengannya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, kau merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirmu. Begitu lama, sampai-sampai kau kehabisan nafas dan membuka matamu lebar-lebar dan melihat pemandangan surai merah yang sedang memberimu ciuman itu. Kau mendorong pundaknya sehingga ia melepas ciumannya denganmu. Kamu segera terduduk, dan kamu merasakan pipimu panas dan jantungmu berdebar-debar.

"s-Seijuurou-_kun_!"

Lelaki itu—Akashi Seijuurou hanya terkekeh pelan dan menampilkan seringai tipisnya terhadapmu, yang membuat pipimu merasa semakin panas.

"Kau yang salah. Aku suruh untuk bangun tapi kau malah tetap melanjutkan tidurmu."

"Tapi kan aku masih lelah karena semalam aku—"

Kata-katamu terputus ketika jari telunjuk Akashi menutup mulutmu. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di pundakmu. Jantungmu berdebar-debar.

"_Ne, _perkataanku adalah apa, hm?" Bisiknya tepat di telingamu. Kamu dapat merasakan hangatnya nafasnya itu. Ia melepaskan jari telunjuknya dari bibirmu agar kamu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..Absolut, Seijuurou-_kun_." Jawabmu pelan. Meskipun kamu tidak melihatnya, kamu masih bisa merasa kalau Akashi menyeringai puas mendengar jawabanmu. Bibirnya menempel sesaat di lehermu lalu kembali duduk dan menatapmu dengan iris _Heterochrome _nya yang menurutmu sangat menawan itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Nah, ayo sekarang bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar kalian berdua dan membukanya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menengok kearahmu.

"Kalau kau tidur, tanpa basa-basi aku akan segera menyerangmu." Mukamu benar-benar memerah dan dengan segera kamu mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah pintu, sayangnya lemparanmu tidak mengenainya karena ia segera menutup pintunya.

"Dasar.. Seijuurou-_kun_ mesum."

Kau segera beranjak dari kasur kalian berdua dan merenggangkan badanmu. Meskipun masih sedikit lelah, tapi kau masih merasa lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Mungkin kamu akan bisa menyelesaikan naskah ceritamu siang ini paling cepat kalau kau segera mengerjakannya setelah sarapan.

Kakimu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi yang masih berada di satu ruangan dengan kamar tidur kalian, melepaskan seluruh pakaianmu, memakai sabun ke seluruh badanmu, membilasnya, dan kemudian masuk ke _Bath Tub_ dan merendamkan dirimu. Rambutmu yang panjanganya sepundak kau biarkan basah di ujung-ujung helainya. Kau mendesah pelan karena merasa nyaman dengan air hangat yang disiapkan oleh Akashi.

"Ah, aku baru sadar. Seijuurou-_kun _baru pulang pagi ini ya." Katamu. Seingatmu, semalam ia masih berada di _Hokkaido _untuk berpartisipasi kejuaraan _Shogi _disana. Suamimu itu memang pemain _Shogi _yang cukup handal meskipun umurnya masih terbilang muda, 26 tahun. Dan sudah mendapat banyak piala emas sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dan berbicara soal suamimu, pipimu kembali memanas. Kamu masih belum percaya kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou menyukaimu. Ditambah lagi menikahimu. Sudah hampir dua tahun kalian bersama, tapi kau masih merasa baru saja selesai mengikat janji setia dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yah, membuang waktu bersama yang kau sayangi memang tidak akan terasa seberapa lamanya, bukan?

Kamu keluar dari _Bath Tub _dan melilitkan badanmu dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak mau membuat suamimu menunggu lama, kamu segera memakai baju dan keluar dari kamar tidur kalian berdua dan pergi ke arah dapur yang dirangkap bersama dengan ruang makan, dimana Akashi sedang duduk dan menyesap teh sambil menunggumu. Merasakan keberadaanmu, ia mengarahkan mukanya dan melihatmu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Ohayou."_

"_Ohayou, _Seijuurou-_kun."_

Kamu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu tangannya menarikmu dan meletakkan ciuman di dahi mu. Mukamu sedikit memerah, sambil mengelus dahimu yang sempat ia cium itu, kamu berjalan ke arah dapur, dan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Karena Akashi baru saja pulang, kamu memutuskan untuk membuat makanan kesukaannya, _Miso Tofu._

Terlalu asik membuat makanan kesukaan suamimu, kamu tidak menyadari kalau Akashi sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan pelan kearahmu. Dan kemudian memelukmu dari belakang. Dagunya menempel di pundak kananmu sambil memerhatikanmu memasak.

"Seijuurou-_kun.._ Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau seperti ini."

"Biarkan saja." Kamu menghela nafas sejenak. Terkadang, sifatnya bisa saja seperti ini. Manja. Berbeda sekali kalau sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya, sifat Akashi yang satu ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirimu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku mengambil garam yang ada disitu." Katamu. Tangan kanannya menggapai garam yang kamu maksud, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memeluk pinggangmu. Setelah mendapatkan garamnya, ia memberikannya padamu. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali memasak, sementara Akashi kembali memelukmu.

Setelah selesai, kamu mengambil piring kecil untuk mencicipi rasa kuahnya. Setelah menurutmu pas, kamu mengambil sedikit kuah lagi dan memberikan piring kecil itu ke arah Akashi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyamu. Ia mengambil piring kecil itu, meniupnya sebentar, lalu meminumnya. Ia mengangguk ke arahmu, menandakan kalau rasanya sudah pas. Kamu membalas anggukannya, dan mematikan kompornya. Akashi melepas pelukannya denganmu dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di tempatnya. Kamu dengan cepat menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi dan dua mangkuk _Miso Tofu,_ lalu menaruhnya di nampan. Kamu kemudian mengangkat nampan penuh dengan makanan kalian berdua, lalu meletakkan nampan itu di meja makan. Kamu meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi dan _Miso _Tofu itu ke Akashi, kemudian meletakkan sisanya di tempat mu. Kamu duduk bersebrangan dengannya, dan mulai mengambil sumpitmu.

"_Itadakimasu."_

"_Itadakimasu."_

**~Skip Time~**

**Evening, 21.30 PM**

Kamu menguap, tetapi kemudian kamu menampar dirimu sendiri untuk menahan rasa kantukmu, lalu melanjutkan cerita mu kembali. Rencanamu untuk menyelesaikan naskah ceritamu pagi ini dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang bukan lain adalah suamimu sendiri, Akashi.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah sarapan, ketika kamu hendak ingin kembali ke kamarmu dan melanjutkan cerita, Akashi menarik tanganmu dan membuatmu duduk bersamanya, menemaninya bermain _Shogi_. Kamu sudah bilang kalau kamu benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, tapi perkataanmu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh surai merah itu, malahan ia menggenggam tanganmu semakin erat. Kamu hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan terpaksa menemaninya bermain _Shogi_.

Setelah ia puas, baru saja kamu berdiri dari tempat dudukmu, tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganmu ditarik lagi olehnya dan duduk lagi bersebelahan dengannya.

"_Siapa bilang kamu boleh pergi, hm?"_

Kamu ingat sekali perkataannya saat itu, merasa malas untuk melawannya (toh kamu juga akan kalah) kamu putuskan untuk tetap duduk di sebelahnya. Kamu dan dia berbicara banyak, dari pengalaman Akashi berada di _Hokkaido _sampai kamu yang bertemu dengan anak yang tersesat yang ternyata adalah anak dari teman kalian berdua semasa SMP, yaitu Kuroko. Selama kalian berbicara, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang melepaskan genggaman tangan.

Setelah itu, teman-temanmu, juga teman-teman Akashi, datang secara tiba-tiba. Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Midorima, dan jangan lupakan Murasakibara yang membawakanmu kue rasa Strawberry kesukaanmu dari toko kue nya itu. Kuroko sempat mendekatimu dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi karena telah menemukan anaknya, yang katanya juga mewarisi aura keberadaan yang tipis seperti dirinya, dan kamu hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala sambil mengucapkan "Tidak masalah." Kepadanya. Siang itu sampai sore, rumahmu dalam keadaan ramai dengan reuni mendadak oleh _Kiseki no Sedai._

Dan barulah kamu sadar setelah makan malam, kalau kamu belum sama sekali mengerjakan naskah ceritamu. Buru-buru kamu segera masuk ke kamarmu, menyalakan laptop, dan mulai mengebut mengerjakan naskah cerita, sampai sekarang.

_Siapa sangka? Pertemuan itu.._

Entah kenapa, kamu merasa _stuck _di bagian ini. Padahal kamu sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan kalimat terakhir dalam cerita mu itu jauh sebelum kamu membuat naskah ceritamu. Tapi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melupakan kalimat yang sudah kau persiapkan itu sekarang?

Kamu menghela nafas, dan memijit keningmu yang sedikit pusing itu, mencoba kembali mengingat bagaimana kalimat yang sudah kau buat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, tetap saja kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kamu menghela nafas frustasi.

.

.

.

"Hoo, jadi ini naskah cerita yang ingin kau selesaikan?"

Kau hampir melompat dari kursimu, kaget karena mendengar bisikan dari telingamu. Kamu mengarahkan pandanganmu ke atas, dan melihat Akashi sedang menunduk tepat di atas kepalamu, membaca naskah ceritamu. Refleks, kamu menutup layar laptop dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, jangan baca!" Katamu.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini memalukan! Jangan dibaca!"

"Kalau itu memalukan, kenapa kau tulis cerita itu, hm?" Skak mat. Dia mengalahkanmu lagi dalam pembicaraan ini. Perlahan, kamu menyingkirkan tanganmu dari layar laptop. Kamu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku kalah lagi, Seijuurou-_kun_." Katamu. Akashi terkekeh pelan, kemudian mendekatkan mukanya dengan mukamu. Lantas, pipimu mulai memerah.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku meminta hadiah atas kemenanganku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirmu. Kamu menutup matamu, pipimu memerah, dan tidak sengaja meremas bagian depan baju yang ia pakai. Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama, dan tidak ada permainan lidah. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya darimu, tetapi tidak menjauhkan mukanya darimu, sehingga kamu masih bisa merasakan deru nafasnya itu. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia mengelus pipimu. Kamu hanya diam, memejamkan matamu dan menikmati elusan darinya.

"Kisah itu.. tentang pertemuan kita bukan?" Tanyanya dengan pelan. Sebenarnya kamu sedikit terkejut, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"..Iya. Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiranku untuk membuat cerita berdasarkan pertemuan kita itu. Karena Yamano-_san_(1) memintaku untuk membuat cerita cinta, aku tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lain selain ini." Jawabmu. Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Begitu ya."

"Hm." Akashi menjauhkan tangannya dari pipimu, dan menatapmu lekat-lekat. Sedangkan kamu membuka kembali kelopak matamu yang sempat tertutup tadi dan menatap iris nya yang berbeda warna itu. Begitu indah, itulah pikirmu.

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri. Lalu mengangkatmu dengan cara _Bridal Style_. Kamu kaget dan refleks, memeluk lehernya.

"s-Seijuurou-_kun?! _Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku bosan. Ceritamu sudah selesai bukan?"

"Satu kalimat! Satu kalimat lagi!"

"Itu gampang. Besok kau akan mendapatkan kalimat itu. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

"Tidak mau! Satu kalimat itu tanggung!"

"Ho.. Kau berani menentangku, hm?"

Tiba-tiba kamu terdiam. Kamu melihat seringai khas miliknya itu. Matanya itu, kenapa seperti dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu?

Kamu yang masih sedikit melamun karena menatapnya, terkaget karena tiba-tiba Akashi mencium lehermu. Kemudian kamu bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di telingamu, dan ia berbisik dengan nada yang.. Sejak kapan Akashi menjadi seduktif?

"Hukuman karena menentangku. Bagaimana kalau malam ini dua ronde, hm?"

Kemudian ia meletakkanmu di atas kasur kalian berdua dan memerangkap badanmu dengan badannya yang berada di atas.

"Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak seperti Tetsuya, kau tahu?"

.

.

Setelah malam itu, seperti yang Akashi katakan, engkau mendapat kalimat terakhir untuk menyelesaikan naskah ceritamu.

_Siapa sangka? Pertemuan yang berawal dari SMP itu, bisa berujung dengan ikatan pernikahan?_

_._

_._

_._

**End**

* * *

**...Ahahaha. Saya gila plis. Ahahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHA!/ditabok**

**Ehm, jadi gimana ceritanya? Abal kah? Maaf kalau pendek ya, namanya juga ide tiba-tiba keluar dari rasa stress. Ya jadinya gini deh. Habis ini siapa lagi ya? Rencananya sih, mau ngikutin warna di pelangi, jadi habis ini sih ya, si deredere Shalala Goes On! Tapi, mungkin dengan reviewers, saya bisa ganti pikiran~**

**Untuk scene terakhir, saya serahkan kepada readers semua bagaimana akhirnya ya~ *ngambil tisu habis mimisan*/gak Saya menerima review dengan lapang hati~ Tapi jangan **_**flame **_**ya? *wink***

**See you on the next chapter~**

**-Hikaru**


End file.
